Sweet chemistry
by Black Snow22
Summary: A girl moves into her new bakery after her grandmother dies but it has a bit of hidden magic
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever thought there's something strange about that small bakery around the corner from your house might have some magic in it, no of course not that's ridiculous. Well if you haven't heard the tragic news the owner of that bakery recently past away at the age of 96. However she's already paid off the bakery and the apartment above it, in her will she left it to her grand daughter Alex who she used to bake with when she was little. Alex just received a letter telling her about the news. She made it to the funeral and the next day moved into the apartment. It's a nice place right on the corner of Central park it has a lot of light two bedrooms so who knows maybe she'll have someone over. There's two large modernized bathrooms, it's a big space nice and open with light cream walls and birch floor but the only thing is the house is completely empty because her furniture hasn't arrived yet. Downstairs is the bakery only one cracked tile table with two wire old fashion garden chairs. The walls have a pattern of a Subway map but are mostly covered in pictures of her grandmother with her and her family and even reoccurring customers. The place seems warm or that it used to be warm now it's cold and empty almost like walking to a fire place, your used to relying on for warmth and comfort but finding the fire is extinguished and all that's left is a cold breeze. Alex looks for her grandmother's recipe book it a a thick book filled with hand made recipes and notes and more pictures but now something new. There's a not on the cover of the book it reads "Dear Alex, I hope you have as much fun baking here without me as you did with me. You'll find this place has a strange magic to it enjoy..." taped to it is a recipe to vanilla cupcakes. "At least now I know what I'm making tomorrow..." she walks back upstairs. Her black boots clunking on the stairs then she lays on the floor of the empty room watching the ceiling fan.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Alex wakes up to the door bell ringing. She rushes down in the exact same thing she was yesterday only now her blue hair in a mess. On the other end on the white door is the movers. Presently surprised she invites them in but strange they came at 6:30 am. After a few hours they're done The building is filled with boxes almost all the movers are gone but one asked if he could use the restroom. As Alex walks through the hallway she notices the guest room door is open, just a crack but still yesterday she couldn't get it open. As she walks closer to it she hears a hissing sound not like a animal more like a playful young child it gets louder as she walks near. She reaches out for the door knob then suddenly as she's standing right in front of the door listening to the loud hissing and faint giggling the bathroom door opens "well thanks miss" the man says "oh no problem, here" she says handing him a 50$ bill as their tip. After she walks him out she notices it's 9:23 and starts to get ready. She tries dress nice like her grandmother would, she puts on a sweater but it has a rip on the elbow and a skull on the chest. Her jeans have rips on the knee and she puts on black heels, thinking her hair might get in the way she puts in in a bun. She walks downstairs only to find a man waiting for her. "My my aren't you a deep sleeper, well never mind how late you are for the morning rush we won't be opening until you start and finish renovations of the bakery." He says with a thick British accent. He's a proper man in suite and top hat extremely thin and old with a spectacle on one eye and a pocket watch in one hand and a cane in the other. "Excuse me, who are you?" Alex ask confused. "My name is Jemsion Leonard. I was a good friend of your grandmother's, she spoke highly of you, I'm sorry for your lose. She left me with exact instructions on how to help you with the bakery." He says they shack hands and she begins to understand "actually I was thinking of transforming it into a cafe." She says opening the door "well that sounds lovely. What else did you have in mind, don't worry about the money that's already taken care of?" He says looking around "well first off, large open bay Windows and a glass door, New hard wood floors, built in booths, more tables, a chalk board wall, New lightning, a more modern design, glass window displays, New vintage cabinets, I think a fire place would look good in here, how about built in book shelves, chess tables, oooh and menu board..." she says with excitement. He laughs taking notes "slow down miss Briggs I can't keep up. This sounds like the start of something grand." He says writing everything down with a smile on his withered pale face.


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of the construction downstairs Alex is surprised she can't hear any of it. She's in her room watching tv on her bed. Suddenly she hears whispering in the other room. She thinks a construction worker made it upstairs. "You guys the bathroom is down the hall to the left!" She yells but the whispering continues. She gets up frustrated "you guys are making me miss my show because you can't find a damn bathroom and you suck at whispering I can hear you." She says annoyed. As she walks out the whispering gets louder then once she's in the hall it's like screaming from another room the guest room door then opens a crack right in front of her. "Gotta fix that lock..." she says walking near it. She puts her hand on the door knob and suddenly the screening and whispers stop. She walks downstairs to the kitchen and microwaves left over pizza. As she pours a glass of soda the room is dead quiet aside from the tv still playing in the background and the sound of the heating system on. Suddenly they both stop, confused she walks upstairs into the room to check but she finds the guest room door is now fully open and in her way. She looks in, it's furnished like a baby girls nursery. In the middle of the room on the floor is the grandmother's cook book open to the page "strawberry shortcake and chocolate milkshakes" she remembers this being her favorite growing up, she also remembers this being her room when she was a baby. She shuts the open window of the room grabs the book taking a mental not of the page then walks out shutting the door. A few weeks later the construction is finished "wow you guys it looks great!" She says walking in through the glass door. "Well I'm going to give you guys a nice little treat. Ice cream Sunday's!" She shouts then all the workers start cheering she walks back to the kitchen after turning on the tv's. She walks into the new huge kitchen and opens the cook book. "Let's see what do I did to make a chocolate Sunday...chocolate, duh..." she goes to the cabinet and pulls out a container of milk chocolate and dark chocolate. She puts them on the island and then looks in the book "now I need chocolate I've cream, chocolate sauce, strawberries, whip cream and caramel and...peanut butter" she says almost o it of breath. She dashes around getting everything she needed. She starts putting most of it on plates all that's left is the chocolate chips on top. She turns towards the island to see the containers are open and some chocolate chips are on the counter and on the floor. She looks around thinking a construction worker must have gotten in without her knowing, she can hear all of them talking in the other room but then all of the sudden she hears a slam. It was the dumb waiter next to the sink the door of it just slammed shut out of nowhere. On the counter right below it is a small pile of chocolate chip's.


End file.
